Different Dimensions
by AwesomeMango
Summary: In the midst of battling, the Axis and the Allies are engulfed by a blinding light and appear in a strange building. In this strange building, they find something out so surprising, so shocking, so... Heck, I can't even explain it in words! I mean, a world where Prussia's shy, America's quiet, Romano is... smiling...! How hectic can that be! (WARNING: Hints of Asakiku & Romerica)
1. Chapter 1

America felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to wince. It was as if someone jabbed a sword through his head, leaving a throbbing sensation after instead of immediate death. He opened his eyes, squinting and groaning once seeing the blinding light. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow, dude, like, what happened?" He looked around, finding all his allies in just about the same situation.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know," England muttered bitterly.

"Dude, you're totally not helping." America huffed.

"I remember that we were fighting the Axis back at the island, aru," China stated, rubbing his head.

"Oui, and I remember zhis big flash of light and poof! Moi was knocked out~!" France added, waving and making gestures to emphasize his statement.

"Si, you're'a absolutely right'a, big brother!" Italy chirped happily.

"ITALY?!" everyone shouted at once, staring at the young nation.

"V-Vee! W-What?! D-Did I'a do s-something wrong?! I'm'a sorry if I'a did anything wrong! Just'a please don't'a hurt me, I'a swear, I'a have relatives back in Florida and... JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEE!" The Italian cried, running around in circles as he waved his white flag.

The Allies sweatdropped at this, somewhat used to it all... strangely.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled so loud that the floor somewhat shook. "Stop fooling around, we have a war to fight!"

"Germany~!" Italy sung, wrapping his arms around the tall man.

"Ah, we nearly forgot that we're still in battle...!" England whispered violently.

Both sides prepared their weapons, the air tense and thick at that exact moment. They all glared at each other (excluding the whimpering Italian and the somewhat smiling Russian), eyes filled with hatred and all.

"China, I chose yo-"

"Gah! What the hell?!" a familiar voice interrupted.

Everyone looked over at the owner, seeing the personification of South Italy, or most call him 'Romano', flopped on top of Spain.

"Fratello~!" Italy ran and jumped onto the two, bringing his big brother into a (painful) hug. "Oh, how'a did you get here? I'm'a so happy you came!"

"Ch-Chigi! W-What the hell! Stop clinging on me, idiot brother!" the older nation pushed the other away, causing him to fall back on Spain's face (resulting a grunt from the poor Spaniard). "Where'a the hell are we even?!"

That question slapped everyone conscious on the face. Where were they even? Now that they take a closer look, they weren't on the island... They were inside a building with walls painted blue and yellow, the other side were windows that seemed to be about 5 feet or so. "Um, dude... Where are we?"

"We're in fucking Unicornia," Romano spat sarcastically.

"Don't you insult unicorns!" Britain raged.

"Vee~ But what if fratello is right?" Italy asked.

The Englishman turned to the Italian, "I doubt it."

"Churros..." the somewhat unconscious Spaniard muttered.

Romano got up, looking around, and heard an extremely faint noise. "It's'a either that'a I hit my head hard or I'a hear something..." he muttered.

Everyone's attention turned over to the nation, causing him to sweatdrop. "What are you hearing, Romano-kun?" Japan asked.

"Where is it coming from?!" America asked eagerly.

Romano muttered a few things (probably curse words), annoyed with the questions. "It's faint, but I'a think it's music or some crap." He pointed to a far white door, "I'a think it's there."

America pointed to the door, "Come my fellow sidekicks! Let us go check that out!"

"We're not your bloody sidekicks!"

"I do not mind being a sidekick as long I get a fashionable uniform~!"

"Bloody frog, shut up!"

"Aiyah! Don't be so loud, aru! If they're the enemy, they'll obviously know we're here, aru!"

"Kolkolkolkol..."

_How did we get in this mess_, the Axis thought. _Most importantly become his sidekick?_

After a few curses and hits, everyone finally decided to take action. They carefully walked to the door, aware that there might be some trap or so, and kept quiet for once (ignoring the silent whimpering coming from a certain Italian). They reached the white door (passing a few) at some point. It had the number 18 above it, a flight of stairs at the left. Pass the stairs and there would be more white doors. Almost everyone had a serious look on their face, aware of what dangers this door would hold. Everyone prepared their weapons such as guns, a katana, spell book, pipe, white flag, and a tomato (surprisingly).

"Everyone ready?" America asked in a quiet, low voice.

The majority responded with a nod, others were still busy glaring at the door.

America gave a small nod in response to theirs, checking if he had enough bullets in his gun. Once deciding it was enough, he busted the door open with a kick. "HALT, VILLAINS!"

All heads in the room turned to the blonde and his group. Instead of "villains", they were small little kids. Fear struck their face once they spotted the gun and other weapons.

"I-I mean..." America stared, dumbfounded at the children. "HALLELUJAH!" He lifted a random textbook, sparkling as he hid the gun behind his back (which everyone seem to follow, hiding their weapons).

"Praise the ol' humble lord!" Britain helped, wondering why the hell did he decide to say that.

"S-Si, praise the lord!" Spain added, hands raised. Wait, when did he...?

The children all sweatdropped, hearing the rest of the nations follow in America's footsteps.

"Iggy, take a close look," America whispered.

"What the hell are you-" the Brit paused, seeing what the American meant.

The children didn't seem to be ordinary kids. No, they absolutely weren't. Four of them... looked like some of the nations. Well, a younger version anyways. So far there was Romano, Prussia, Italy and France. There was two others, but they did not look like them. They were two girls, both tall.

"Are you guys preachers?" the young Romano spoke, not having an Italian accent.

"Yes...? ...I mean, yeah!" America gave one of his hero laughs, causing the other nations to sweatdrop. "We totally came to spread the word of God and stuff!"

"Then why are you here," a soft and quiet voice asked. Everyone tried to spot the owner, finding no luck.

That was until other Romano spoke, "Prussia."

The nations looked over to where he was looking, finding a young-looking Prussia sitting on a chair. The young Prussia blushed, having everyone look over to him, and just put his head down. "S-Sorry, I d-didn't mean to..." he stuttered, hiding his face. The nations sweatdropped at this, but then again... they felt guilty for some reason. "I-I... I can't deal with this...!"

"Whoa, bro, it's alright," the younger Romano reassured, patting the albino's back sympathetically, but the expression on his face told that this was natural. He turned to the group of nations, "Though, Prussia's right. What are you preachers doing at Benavente Middle School? Shouldn't you be spreading the word at houses?"

"Um... Well, that's because..." England stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"It's a new program!" America lied. "It's a new program the church is planning to um, you know.. teach kids about religion and stuff!"

"That's cool," young Romano complimented. "Mind telling us a few scriptures?"

"O-Oh, um... sure! Hey, Iggy, mind giving me the Bible?"America asked with a 'It's your turn to contribute in this lie, bro' look.

"W-What!" England panicked, cheeks flushed in red. He looked over at the children and back at the American. "U-Uh, where did I put that bloody Bible," the Brit chuckled nervously.

"Here it is~!" Italy chirped, handing him a hard-covered Bible.

_I'll use this to hit that git later,_ England thought. "Right, thank you." He passed the Bible to America, trying his best to smile for the children. "Here you go-"

"Oh, I totally forgot that I have a sore throat. Mind fillin' in for me, broseph?" America beamed.

"YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE YOU HAVE ONE!" England raged.

"Are preachers supposed to be lying?" the young Romano whispered to the young Italy.

"Dunno, but I think they're lyin' 'bout being preachers," the young Italy whispered back.

"W-What! N-No!" England waved his hands frantically, "It's not what you think!"

"Wow, Britain. Way to blow our cover," America blamed bluntly.

"Aiyah, look what you did!" China sighed, disappointed.

"Moi expected more from you, Angleterre~" France sobbed into a handkerchief.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL BLAMING ME?!" England fumed, completely enraged.

"Just read it for fuck's sake," Romano snapped quietly.

Having heard that, Britain turned to the Italian, glaring at him (causing him to "Chigi").

"Just read it, aru!" China complained, flailing his hands impatiently.

"Fine!" The Brit turned to the children and opened the book to see it's in Italian. "WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS IN BLOODY ITALIAN!"

"WAAAAH! I'M'A SORRY PLEASE'A DON'T HURT MEEE! GERMANYYYY!" Italy panicked, running around frantically.

England just sweatdropped. He sighed and then gulped, looking down at the Bible. "Lord, please help me read this," he prayed under his breath. "Alright, listen closely..."

* * *

A/N: An old story from my old account! :3c I've been meaning to re-do it, really. Now here it is~! xD I only update when I get a review :3c That is all, desu! Peace out!

-AwesomeMango


	2. Chapter 2

England gave out a sigh of relief once he finished reading a few scriptures. His pronunciation was off and he stuttered at almost every word, but he was finally done.

"Well, looks like someone's happy to stop talking," the young Romano laughed.

"Idiot, what does it look like," the young Italy insulted, lightly punching the other on the head. He turned to the group of nations, empty eyes boring inside them. The boy was about to speak until the opening of the door interrupted.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE," a boy with side-bangs shouted. "BUT WE BROUGHT FRIED CHICKEN."

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS FRIED CHICKEN SUPPOSE TO SOFTEN YOUR PUNISHMENT OR EVEN RELEVANT TO THE SUBJECT," the young Romano raged, running to smack the boy with a heavy-looking textbook.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. FRIED CHICKEN MATTERS, SON! IT HELPS SOOTHE THE HEART," a boy with a bowl haircut (similar to Japan's) shouted, blocking the young doppelganger from reaching his prey.

"I HOPE IT CAN SOOTHE WHAT IS GOING TO BE LEFT OF YOUR BODY!"

"GUYS, CALM DOWN," the young France shouted.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THESE TWO GITS DECIDE TO BE LATE AS HELL," the young Romano retorted.

"Shhhhh," cooed the boy with the bowl haircut, rubbing the younger Romano's face. "Eat fried chickeeeeen~"

"Don't touch me," the young Romano snapped.

_Yup, that certainly is Romano... No matter the age, _the nations thought. _And what's with the British remarks? _

"ANYWAYS," the guy with the side-bangs started. "Who are those guys?" He pointed to the nations, causing them to stiffen up.

The young Romano blinked, looking around before seeing where the young man was pointing to. "Oh, them? They're a bunch of preachers."

"Then what the hell are they doing here," the boy with the side-bangs asked, what seems to be a default smile on his face. The tone didn't show an suspicion nor anger which was a good sign to the nations.

"New program," the young Romano shrugged. "Something about spreading the word of God here at schools."

"Oh, I see." the side-banged guy blinked. "I'm Kayle, the most awesome, sexiest, talented guy ever to live on this Earth."

"Narcissist," the young France coughed, trying to blur the word.

"Hey, but it's the truth!" Kayle argued.

"Ignoring their petty quarrel, I'm Nicholas the Great," the one with the bowl haircut introduced, sparkling.

"Why is this school filled with narcissist," the young France grumbled.

Nicholas turned to the blonde, tears in his eyes. "You're so mean you know that?"

"Oh, not this again..." the young blonde groaned. He facepalmed, but then realized something. "Ah, I almost forgot..." he muttered, turning to the nations. "I'm France, but you can call me Francis," he introduced, smiling softly.

"Also known as my future husband," the young Romano added, hugging Francis' arm.

"Oh God, not this again..." Francis groaned loudly, trying to escape from the other's grasps.

"The guy obsessed with marrying France is South Italy," Nicholas explained. "We call him Romano, but the teachers prefer his nickname, Lovino."

_Wasn't he just crying...?_ the nations thought.

"The guy actin' like some badass over there is North Italy," Nicholas pointed to Italy's younger version. "We call him Italy for short, but the teachers also prefer to call him by his nickname, Feliciano."

Feliciano noticed them all staring, glancing over them and turning his head away with a "Hmph.", causing the nations to sweatdrop.

"Oh, and the shy dude trying to hide over there is Prussia," Lovino smiled, gesturing to the hiding Prussian. "He's not good with dealing with people so excuse him. If you'd like, you can call him Gilbert."

The nations stared with wide eyes, awestruck of what just happened.

"ROMANO SMILED! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" America panicked.

Romano punched the American straight in the face, a vain popping on his head. "Idiota, it's not like me smiling is a big de-"

"Aw, so cute!" Italy squealed, pinching Lovino's cheeks. "Young Fratello just smiled! Can'a you pretty please smile again~?"

"What the hell?!" Romano fumed.

"Que Lindo~ Mi tomate just smiled! Oh, Roma, you should have smiled often when you were younger-" The Spaniard was cut off, being punched in the face, far stronger than the one America experienced.

Lovino blinked, seeing the nations quarreling with each other. "Um... It's no big deal, really. I smile all the time..."

The nations looked over at him, completely shocked. _Is this guy really Romano?!_ they thought.

"Has the world exploded during those times-" Romano gave a light punch on the head to the American, obviously irritated, but is just lazy to do anymore damage.

"Anyways, can Nicholas and I go now? We sort of need to meet Catherine to discus some stuff," Kayle asked, making his way to the door.

"Wait," Feliciano demanded, slamming his fists on the desk. Everyone stared at him, having that he caught their full attention. His voice had no absolute emotion- a cold, strict tone. "Where..." he began, dragging the word slightly. Most of the nations gulped, intimidated by the young doppelganger. The others just eyed him cautiously, a line of sweat slowly making its way down. "... Where is the fried chicken?" With that said, everyone faceplanted. Seriously, causing the ruckus to ask where the fried chicken was? Jeez...

"Oh, right here," Kayle chirped, handing him a bucket of KFC.

"Yeah, whatever, thanks," Feliciano muttered, accepting the bucket of chicken.

"Anyways, while they're talking about fried chicken, what are we gonna do?" America asked in a whisper to the other nations.

"I don't know, but I really want Romano to smile," Russia said, turning to Romano. "Smile for me, da?"

"Ch-Chigiiiii!"

"Alright, no fooling around!" England demanded. "What we have to do is follow the little guys. They might know what's going on."

"Hai, I agree with England." Japan supported. "But what if they don't know anything?"

"Huh? What do you mean, dude?"

"Look at them," Japan said, glancing at the kids. "They seem completely innocent. I do not see how they know anything. Though, of course, there is the saying of; more than meets the eye."

"Ja, I agree with Japan. What happens if they don't know anything?" Germany asked.

"I don't know," England sighed. "For the time being, that seems to be our only option, considering we don't know where we are and all. I'll try my best to find a way for us to go back to where we were."

After a few moments of discussing, the nations decided that it was best that they went with England's plan- that being the only option so far.

"Anyways, what should when they ask for our names, aru," China asked. "So far, those kids have the same names as France, Romano, Prussia, and Italy, aru. What happens if they have friends that have the same names as us, aru?"

Everyone took a moment to think about it.

"Well, we just need to have code-names! Different ones to be exact." America suggested.

"That's a great idea," Germany nodded in approval.

America gave one of his signature hero laughs. "Of course! All my ideas are always great!"

"Hey, don't get too cocky from one compliment," England warned.

"ANYWAYS, lets come up with them right now! Mine will be Bryan and England's will be Jose!" America stated confidently.

"Git! Don't decide other peoples' code-name, asshat!" England fumed.

"What are you talking about," a cold voice asked.

The nations quickly turned to the owner of the voice, being Feliciano. "Um... Well..."

"You're loud and noisy, it's irritating," Feliciano insulted in a mono-toned voice.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to your elders," Romano warned.

"Shut up or I'll choke you."

"Anyways, the bell is going to ring soon so I advice that we all get ready to go to our classes." Nicholas stated, trying to change the subject.

"Whatever," the two mumbled.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a woman with short curly brown hair. "What? Who are these, m' dears?" the woman asked, having an accent which seems to be Filipino.

"Oh, some preachers." Lovino replied casually. "They're here because of some new program of spreading the word of God in schools."

"I see, I see! Well, stay as long as you want, but I have to warn you, the bell is going to ring soon!" the woman chirped, going to a desktop, sitting down on an office chair.

"Mrs. Cruz is right," Lovino said, walking to the nations. "There's little time left and it's best that you leave to the next classroom or school."

"Uh, we'd rather um, like, stay here a bit more... Because uh..." America stuttered, trying to think of another excuse.

"Because it's been a tiring journey, da?" Russia helped, walking next to America with his default smile. "We're still very, very, very tired. Plus, we chose to recite in whatever classes and we like it here."

"Oh, I see," Lovino smiled softly. "Well, alright." With that, the young boy went to his small group of friends, seeming to discuss something with the others.

America sighed heavily, looking over to his Russian ally. "Thanks I guess, dude."

"It's no problem. Though, rather than thanks, how about becoming one with mother Russia?" Russia suggested, his usual dark aura surrounding him.

"No way, dude!"

* * *

Ah~! Finally done with this chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed (AtrueFighter and TheDeadOne28 )! Thanks to them both, we'll so far have one more chapter until someone else reviews~ Also a thank you to XxmidnightssexynessxX for private messaging me about this! You guys are all awesome! Also, don't mind Nicholas and Kayle. They're just extras to play the other students in the middle school. :) Muwah, muwah!

-AwesomeMango


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the room chatted for a while until a loud whistle made them pause.

"Well, looks like it's time," Lovino sighed, getting up from his seat and going to another.

The supposed young nations said their farewells to each other with Lovino giving a hug to Francis and Feliciano just walking out, mumbling a goodbye. Not to mention the quiet albino who attempted to be noticed, but failed, ending up walking away with a sigh. The older nations on the other hand were confused, wondering what had made them go. Was it the whistle? "Dude, like, where are they going," America asked Lovino.

Lovino looked at him with a small smile, "To their next classes."

"Huh Uh, where at?" America asked, seemingly interested.

"My love is going to room 21, which is France," Lovino replied, stating the name of his "love" once seeing the American raise a brow. "Italy's going to room 6 along with Prussia."

"Oh, I see..." America muttered.

"Well, I should be getting the class in," Mrs. Cruz stated and then turned to the nations. "Is there anything you need? Why are you still all here, m' dears?"

Before any of the nations could reply, Lovino spoke for them, "They're planning to recite here again, miss."

"Oh, I see, I see! Let me just get my class in and you could all recite a few minutes before the whistle blows," Mrs. Cruz said excitedly, walking to the door.

The nations sighed in relief, seeing that she believed them- or most likely, Lovino. "So, what's your real intentions?" Lovino asked, bringing out a few blank sheets of papers and a pencil.

"W-wha... What are you talking about, dude," America laughed nervously, stuttering.

"There's no such thing like preachers going to school for a new program. If so, I would have been notified since I work in the church. My instructor should have told me something about you." Lovino explained, voice as cold as Feliciano's. The younger version of Romano turned to the nations, a feline-like smile on his face, eyes blank. Before the nations could come up with an excuse, Lovino continued, "Even if my instructor has not informed me, the school should have told us something like this coming up... There are many other reasons, but I'd rather not waste my breath on something so useless. I can't believe my teacher could fall for something so stupid."

The nations were stunned, completely astonished on how this Romano acted. He first gave off the act of the Romano they knew, then he changed into someone cute and lovable, and now... this?! Everything was quiet, excluding the sound of a teacher, Mrs. Cruz, trying to hush the loud students outside.

Lovino's smile widened and he turned away, writing his name, the date, and the current class period on the top right hand side of the paper. "No matter, I'll play along in this all. You don't need to tell me everything now, but just give me a good enough reason to help scum like you. If you don't have a reason now, I'll ask for it by the end of this period."

At the same time, the teacher outside seem to have calmed the students enough to make them enter, Kayle and Nicholas in the crowd. "You could all just wait in the back of the room," Mrs. Cruz offered. "I'll call you up to recite." With that, the teacher went to the front of the class and began to explain why there was a bunch of men in the back of the room.

"V-Vee... Fratello is scary..." Italy whimpered, completely terrified of the young version of his brother sitting on a desk.

"He's a bit smart to have Romano's face," England muttered.

Romano grit his teeth, completely enraged, but tried his best not to hit the Brit, especially since young children were present. Russia placed a hand on Romano's shoulder, causing the Italian to jump slightly. "You're other self seemed to have called me scum," the Russia said, a dark aura surrounding him.

Romano gave out a small shriek, causing the students to look back at them. "Git, be quiet...!" England warned them in a whisper.

The countries argued in violent whispers. A few death threats later, they seemed to all calm down and decide on a reason for Lovino to help them.

"Oh, Romano," America called, catching the attention of the Italian. "I heard that this is Language class. Maybe you could attend a few classes?"

"Shut up, fat-ass," the Italian hissed angrily.

"Can you please stop quarreling and think!" England demanded, keeping his voice quiet enough not to catch that much of the students' attention.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, dude," America said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

It seemed like ages being in the stuffed classroom. Language class was as boring as hell, having only listen to the teacher's lulling lecture that didn't seem to help at all. Today's lesson was about nouns and _boy_ was that boring. The countries so far had nothing and the sleepiness that the classroom was casting on them did not help. From time to time, America would glance at Romano's young doppelganger, Lovino, and only after a few glances Romano noticed. "Why the fuck do you keep looking at him," he whispered, slightly bewildered.

"Huh? Uh, well..." America started, staring at the young boy, a soft, gentle smile on his face. "It's been a long time since I've seen you as a kid... He reminds me so much of your younger self, considering that... he is you... somehow. You were so cute... exactly as I remembered."

Romano could feel the heat rise to his face along with his rushing blood, causing his soft cheeks to flush a light pink. "S-Stronzo!" the Italian whispered angrily, hitting him with a heavy-looking textbook (resulting an "ow" from the victim). "Don't say such'a embarrassing things, stupido...!" With that said, he looked away with his arms folded.

"What are you both going on about," England whispered to them both, furious. "Stop dilly-dallying and start thinking of a reason...!"

"Actually, England-san, I have a something in mind, but it won't probably be approved." Japan interrupted, his chin resting on his index finger and thumb.

"Really? What is it, Japan?" the Brit asked, turning to the Japanese man.

"Well, I think that..." Japan paused for a brief moment before continuing, "... we should tell him the truth."

"The truth?" Germany parroted, curiosity and confusion in his deep voice.

"Hai, which leads us into explaining what has happened and admitting we aren't preachers," the Japanese man stated.

Everyone took a moment to understand and another to think about it. Though, before anyone could speak, Mrs. Cruz spoke up, "M' dears, why don't you come here and recite a few scriptures? You have just about 10 minutes left."

"Oh, um, yes," England said, fumbling about before getting up.

"I vote Britain to recite," America whispered.

"Moi seconds the motion~!" France whispered as well, raising a hand.

"Vee! I'll third it~!" Italy chirped.

"Motion passed!" America stated, slamming a fist on the floor to improvise on the lack of a gavel.

"Twits! Since when has this turned into the court?! More importantly, why me?!" England fumed.

"Majority rules, bro! You have no choice but to recite it!" America stated, suddenly up, pointing at the Brit.

The Brit cursed under his breath before speaking, "Fine. Just give me the bloody Bible..."

"Vee~ Here~" Italy chirped, handing the same Bible they've used earlier.

England muttered a thank you and walked to the front of the class. Putting on his best smile, he spoke, "Good evening to you all, I'm..." he paused, seeing America wave his hands frantically. A possible signal for him not to state his human alias. "... I'm James, the person who will recite these wonderful scriptures."

"Good evening, Mr. James," the class dragged, their voices dull.

"Alright, lets get started shall we?" England asked, opening the book to a bookmarked page.

"Okay," the class replied, dragging the word.

"Good, now listen up..." England (or James, whichever you'd like to call him by right now) muttered. _God, please lend me strength_, the Brit thought.

* * *

What am I doing still awake 1 a.m. in the morning? :'D Making the new chapter of course!

This chapter is a bit short and less funny, but this is where things somewhat get exciting...! Please bear with it! Plus, who wouldn't want a piece of Yandere!Romano? xD And I added a bit of Romerica in there... ;D Not to mention Japan also speaking since the 1st chapter~! Also, the young versions are called by their human aliases. And due to more reviews, it looks like I have to make 3 more chapters... Thank you all for those who reviewed~! ;3

-AwesomeMango


End file.
